Kalos Crisis: Squishy's Point of View
by AcjmonkeyAJ
Summary: This is the Team Flare Kalos Crisis from Squishy's point of view. Squishy must defend Kalos from Team Flare, but it must rely on Ash and his friends to save the fate of the world without knowing it. Squishy knows that Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie will be caught up in the Crisis unintentionally, so Squishy must find a way to help them. Can Squishy save the Kalos region alone?
1. Calm before the storm

"It's the day before the Kalos league finals. I am truly amazed at how far Ash has advanced in the league. He is a strong trainer and he works wonderfully with his pokemon. It's because of him and his friends that I now believe that people and pokemon coexisting in this world is a good thing. And I now know that this world isn't lost to them. Ash truly cares about his and other people's pokemon. He and his Greninja work splendedly together. It's because of his power with Greninja that he made it this far. It's astonishing what humans can accomplish when they work together with their pokemon. I wonder if we work together with humans, then maybe together we can get this world on the right track. I just wish my partner could see this with its own eyes."

"Many things happened today. As everyone finished eating, Chespin and Panchum mysteriously disappeared. When we went looking for them, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor appeared with a girl who goes by the name of Mairin. She found Chespin and brought it back to Clemont, but seeing the two of them together caused her emotions to change to sadness. Later, she explained that her chespin had fallen into a coma and hasn't awakened since. This only makes me wonder if her Chespin was the same one that saved me from the clutches of Team Flare. Then Professor Sycamore came out to tell us about the bond phenomenon. Ash and Greninja are the perfect examples of this transformation."

"Serena and Bonnie walked Mairin back to her hotel. While we were walking, I sensed the presence of my partner. I looked towards the tower. I could feel that something horrible was about to happen and that it would threaten the people and pokemon that live here. I am determined to protect Bonnie and her friends from whatever happens, but something tells me that I'll need their help as well. I only hope my instincts are wrong. For I know the last thing Ash needs is to deal with an upcoming disaster that threatens the world."

While I was observing Ash, I noticed that he had multiple scars on him. I can only assume that these scars were caused by past experiences. I don't know why, but I have had this feeling that Ash is someone I can truly trust with the fate of the world. I can't figure out why, but I had this feeling when I first saw him. I trusted him quite quickly to my surprise. Perhaps it might be that he's helped other legendary pokemon in the past and has saved the world from disaster once before, or It could be that he cares a lot about pokemon and that he wants to help them and the world even if it meant giving up his own life. I admire Ash and his positive influence on others and the world. He is truly someone worth working with. He is no doubt a strong-willed person who always comes out on top no matter what the situation is. I only hope I can help him during this upcoming threat. I can only wait and see. And also hope that this feeling is incorrect and that the Kalos Crisis is not happening soon."


	2. The Crisis Begins

"It was now the day of the Kalos league finals. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to how this would end. I may have been excited and ready to support Ash and his phenomenal Greninja, but something just kept bothering me. My bad feeling worsened the night before when Ash came back to the hotel room. He seemed uneasy and Serena assumed he might have been nervous about the finals, but I had a chat with the boy's Pikachu. Pikachu confirmed that a tall man with fire-orange hair came up to him and had a chat with him. I knew this man was Lysandre of Team Flare. Pikachu told me that Lysandre took interest in Ash's bond with his Greninja and he asked many questions about it. I later figured that Lysandre had plans for Ash and was trying to gain his trust. It makes me wonder what he wants with Ash. I tried not to think about it. When I fell silent, Pikachu asked if I was okay. I was grateful of Pikachu's concern, but I am ashamed to say that I didn't tell him about Lysandre. I did tell Pikachu that I had this feeling like something bad was about to happen and that the ominous calm was driving me mad. What astonished me was what Pikachu said to me that night. Pikachu had said, "Don't worry about it right now. Try to enjoy the league tomorrow. You could also use the league to keep your mind off the feeling." Ash's Pikachu is exactly a reflection of him. Both of them know exactly what to say.

Ash and his pokemon are just brilliant. Humans may not be able to understand pokemon, but a trainer's first pokemon seems to reflect their personalities. At least that's how I see things. When the finals began, I watched Ash with excitement. He was doing very well and his strategies never cease to surprise me. Alain was battling well too. I watched the battle intensely wondering how it would end. I normally wouldn't be so entertained with the activities of trainers, but I couldn't help the excitement of watching the two battle. When Greninja went down, I was disappointed that Ash had lost the league. At least he was a good sport about it though.

Later, we all went to congratulate Ash before the awards ceremony. I was thrilled by how well Ash battled and how compassionate he was with his Greninja. When the Kalos league awards ceremony began, it was suddenly interrupted by vines that only me and my partner could create. I fled to find out what was going on. I managed to get out of the stadium and I made my way down to the city. I saw the vines were everywhere. It was not like my partner to destroy things without reason. My partner may not like humans, but my partner would never hurt them without a good reason to. Ash and his friends have taught me so much and I am grateful for it. I only hope I can share my observations with my partner. I realized then that Bonnie and I were sharing a special bond. It's common for legendary pokemon to share bonds with trainers they like. Though Bonnie is not a trainer, I like her a lot so my bond with her is now enhanced. I only hope Bonnie doesn't get hurt by the threat.


	3. Battle For the Kalos Region

"As I made my way through Lumiose City, I called out to my partner. I was trying to ask it why it was attacking the people and the pokemon, but my partner wouldn't answer me. I ran through the city still trying to get in contact with my partner. I had merged with some of my cells for extra mobility. But while I was running, I remember seeing a plane fly over my head and picking up a familiar presence from it. I was unable to identify the presence I felt, but I didn't let it distract me from reaching Prism Tower. By the time I got to the tower, the sun was setting and I felt the presence again. I climbed up the tower to confront my partner, but I soon realized that I was close enough to identify the presence. I was sensing Ash's and Greninja's presences from the top of Prism Tower, but something was wrong. They were unconscious. Deep down I was questioning how he managed to get here before me. Then I realized that he was in the plane that flew overhead of me. I focused on the task I had and once again tried to reach out to my friend.

Again my partner stayed silent, I was getting frustrated and furious with my partner. My partner attacked with a dragon pulse and I used the same move to defend myself, but I fell off the tower and landed at the bottom. I sensed that Bonnie was nearby. Her strength and love for me was all I needed. I heard some of the admins and their pokemon attack. Then I found the strength I needed to fight again. I leaped into the air summoning more cells than last time. As I ascended to the top of Prism Tower. I remember seeing Ash and his pokemon suspended in the air and bound by restraints. I soon realized that Ash had been knocked out and captured by Lysandre. All of the pieces added up, but something troubled me. I felt the emotions of Ash deep down inside me. He was confused, exhausted, and fearful. I could tell that he was surprised that I turned out to be Zygarde, the guardian of order.

As my partner and I descended down the tower, I warned it that I would use force if it wouldn't listen to me. I continued to try to get through to my partner. I began our battle by ramming my partner. I continued to try to get through to my partner, but our battle continued and I ended up being caught in the vines my partner was creating. Then I felt something inside me. It was pain, but it wasn't my pain. It was coming from Ash and his Greninja. I felt them crying out for somebody to save them. I wanted to help them, but I could do nothing. I only hoped that Ash would resist Lysandre's influence. Then their painful cries stopped and they turned into determined screams. I assumed Ash and Greninja had resisted. When the screams stopped I could feel that Ash was more exhausted than ever. I only hoped that he would be okay. I saw Bonnie running up to me. Based on the expression on her face, I could tell that Bonnie was worried. Little did I know ,was that this girl would save my life very soon.


	4. Controlled

"As I struggled to free myself, I heard Bonnie call my name. I looked at her and showed her the threat. I know Bonnie couldn't help much, but her support was all I needed. But I needed her help more than ever now. Team Flare launched a red beam and it hit me. I realized that this was the same pain I felt from Ash and Greninja, but it was less intense. I was being hit directly now and it was more intense. I soon fell under the control of Team Flare. I felt like I had failed Bonnie deep down. Lysandre's influence made me hate humans when in reality I have respect for them. I started creating a path of destruction. I tried so hard to break free, but despite all of my efforts to break free everything was in vain. Lysandre's influence was too strong for me to break free from. As my destruction continued, I remember seeing Bonnie standing on a fragment of a destroyed building in front of me. She was trying to get through to me, but I attacked her because of Lysandre's influence on me. Then as I continued I heard Bonnie singing a song. She repeated the first verse and I could hear faintly hear her, but as she continued singing her voice got louder. I could hear that she was singing while sobbing. When she sang the ending of the song, I had finished charging up a dragon pulse and I fired it. It hit a building and fragments were falling down to Bonnie and the mysterious masked man. I leaned over them and took the hit myself. Then Bonnie said to me, "Squishy you heard me! You heard my voice!" I leaned in and nuzzled her. Then I split from my cells and landed in Bonnie's arms and she reassured me that I was okay now.

Later on, I felt that my partner again and this time I knew my partner could hear me. I went to my partner. Bonnie and I talked with my partner trying to reason with it. I even shared some of the things I learned about humans. Though my partner tried to remain against humans, Bonnie soon changed my partner's mind by tickling it under the chin. Then a helicopter came and picked us up. We hopped inside and I was relieved to see that Ash was okay. But a part of me still wanted to make sure he was okay. I talked with his Pikachu. He told me that Lysandre tried to control Ash and his Greninja. I was shocked when Pikachu told me this. I never knew Lysandre to go so far to control a young boy such as Ash. When Pikachu told that with his help Ash managed to resist Lysandre and broke free from captivity. I was thrilled when I heard Ash had done this. I said to Pikachu, "You really are lucky to have an amazing trainer such as Ash." Knowing that Ash was okay, we continued on our mission. We were to stop the giant rock that was heading to Anistar City. Apparently, the giant rock had absorbed Marin's Chespin. I knew then that the humans would try to rescue Chespie first. So we were on our way to help. I trusted Ash and Alain to help with this. I knew my partner and I would need to take action sooner or later otherwise the world could be destroyed.


	5. End of the war

"We arrived at the location of Professor Sycamore and Serena. Ash and Alain helped to save their pokemon. I hoped my partner would soon see humans the way I do. Ash had an idea and they managed to execute it perfectly. This idea of his was a genius one because he was utilizing his bond with greninja to locate Chespie. He had launched a water shuriken to show where Chespie was. As they tried to get closer, they were caught by the vines of the giant rock. But a powerful combo attack was launched and they were free. The attack came from the Kalos champion Diantha and all of the gym leaders Ash had faced throughout his journey. Then we landed near them and they began discussing the plan. Then they began moving towards the giant rock. Ash and Alain ran onto the vines and they moved towards the core of the giant rock. I could feel that Ash was conflicted about not helping his friends, but I could also feel that he knew that he needed to save Chespie first. There are many things that I admire about him. One of them is how he cares about his friends safety. Ash will never cease to amaze me. My partner asked, 'Why are they giving so much?' I told my partner that I had realized from observing the humans that this is what people and pokemon really are. We continued to watch them. Then Ash and Alain managed to save Marin's Chespin.

I was thrilled to see that they were okay. When Alain handed over Marin's Chespin, she was crying tears of joy. Marin was now smiling once more. They all attacked what remained of the giant rock, but somehow it came back to life. Lysandre made his last appearance and he was determined to destroy the world. Valerie had her spritzee use light screen to protect everyone. Lysandre launched a powerful attack from the giant rock and it caused a massive explosion. When we heard that they were going to fight once more, my partner said, 'So they will fight against that tremendous evil.' I told my partner that neither people nor pokemon give up. But when it said that they were far too weak, I explained that it was true that humans are weak. I continued telling him about how humans believe in each other and empathize with each other and that within themselves the somehow find the will to succeed. Then my partner finally understood and we both decided to take action. We showed our human friends our full power and revealed our complete form to them. Lysandre went off on a monologue, but we explained that the world belonged to the humans and pokemon who fighting with their lives to save Kalos. We also explained that we placed our hopes in humanity and that they kept their promise not to leave my side and now it was my turn to return the favor. We fought Lysandre and gave Ash and Alain a chance to attack. Once the device was destroyed, we tore straight through the core of the giant rock and we used our greatest attack to destroy the giant rock once and for all. After the attack was over, I went down towards the human and Bonnie gave me her gratitude. I told her I only did what she had done for me all along and that I should be thanking her.

I restored the order back to Kalos and then we split from our cells. Then Marin's Chespin came up through crowd and I recognized it. I expressed my gratitude to the Chespin and then I said my final good bye's to Bonnie and her friends. As my partner and I faded away, Bonnie called out to us saying that she loved me. I knew that one day we would meet again."


End file.
